


two times confirmed

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: Jon and Sansa were no prudes. They had been together for more than two years and still could not go a day without laying into each other. Every family party they stole away to Sansa’s childhood bedroom or the coat closet- one time even the dimly lit back verandah at the Targaryen manse. Even after so long being together they still had sex daily, they still snogged like it was their first and last ever kiss.But nothing, nothing could have compared Jon for the randiness that filled his wife after she had fallen pregnant.written forjonsa kink week// day six: pregnancy





	two times confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> title borrowed from the poem "A New Father’s Questions"

Jon and Sansa were no prudes. They had been together for more than two years and still could not go a day without laying into each other. Every family party they stole away to Sansa’s childhood bedroom or to the guest room’s coat closet- once they had even taken to the dimly lit back verandah at the Targaryen manse. Even after so long being together they still had sex daily, they still snogged like it was their first and last ever kiss. 

But nothing,  _nothing_  could have prepared Jon for the randiness that filled his wife after she had fallen pregnant. 

Sansa was insatiable. Within minutes of finishing, she would often turn back to him, her fingertips running down the length of his chest and belly, her thumb running over the tip of his softening cock. 

At this point he had begun to grow physically sore; for the first time since they had first started dating and had basically fucked on a non-stop loop for twelve whole days. His arms ached from lifting her weight against the wall of the kitchen or holding her up against the layers of board games in the utility closet. His legs were tender from the awkward position of fucking her against the now weak-legged desk in his study or on top of the coffee table in the living room. His stomach was as sore as if he had spent the previous days at the gym doing thousands of crunches, every intake of breath making him cringe back in pain. God forbid he had to laugh or cough. His groans of pain could surely be heard through the walls of the flat. 

At this point even hearing the sound of her keys in the lock of the front door could set him off. He could be in the loo or watching a completely un-arousing episode of  _The Great British Bake-Off_  and the very scent of her perfume could give him a semi-erection. 

“G’morning.” Sansa greeted, her voice muffled by the other end of the receiver. 

Jon had picked up his cell on the first ring, hoping that his wife would say she was on her way home for a bout of afternoon delight. “‘Lo.” he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I’m a bit sore from last night.” she said, lowering her voice so she could not be heard. 

Jon could not imagine her embarrassment if her students had heard. Kids repeated everything. He had learned that the hard way. After visiting her class the previous year for their career day presentations he had accidentally slammed his toe against one of their wee desks. Sansa had reported that for the next week the kids had repeated his curse to the tune of  _Ring Around O’Roses_. 

Jon could not admit that the previous night, when they had been rutting against each other on the aptly named loveseat in the living room, he had accidentally skinned both of his knees on the carpet and had spent the majority of their love making trying not to cry. 

“It was amazing.” he said. 

There was still a month until the babe was due. He could not imagine how much longer he could keep up this arduous routine. At this point he had already had to add in a bi-weekly trip to the supermarket to his schedule in order to replenish his supply of energy drinks. 

“It really was.” she said. There was a wryness to her voice that sent a thrill through him. “What do you think about going to the cabin this weekend?” she asked. “Your mum called and invited us down.”

Jon raised his eyebrows. With the rest of the family there surely they couldn’t have sex as often. He could not believe these were the kind of complaints he had nowadays. “That sounds great.” he said. “When is everyone coming down?”

“Saturday.” she said. “But I was thinking we could go down Thursday. You know, be alone for a few extra days before everyone else gets there.” 

During their wedding Jon had stood before the eyes of Gods and Men and promised to provide for her, and despite his growing fatigue he loved his wife more than anything. He just hadn’t anticipated that what she would desire most wasn’t a house or money, but constant, wild, rough sex. 

It was barely half an hour after they arrived at the cabin that Sansa was pawing at him again, her fingers carding through his chest hair and her eyes full of lust and mischief. Before Jon could even open his mouth to suggest that they should wait and put away their luggage first he was on his back on the carpet and his wife was completely naked. 

The pregnancy had made her breasts grow larger and they were soft as silk against his callused palms and even softer against his parted lips. She loved the scratch of his beard against her bare skin as he lowered himself to kiss each of her heavy breasts in turn, his tongue gently running down the chasm between her bosom. 

His hand was on her belly, careful to make sure that he did not put too much pressure on her body- though she was quick to assure him that neither she nor their babe was hurt, before he moved to kiss her there. Sansa smiled, lazily propping herself up on her elbows to watch him with half-lidded eyes, looking upon him as he whispered sweet words to their unborn child.

His lips left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her body and to her belly where her muscles had begun to tighten with invigoration. Surely they must have laid together hundreds of times in the previous months alone, but it thrilled him to know that she was still as excited and nervous as she had been the very first time they had ever shared a bed. 

The apples of her cheeks had gone as bright a red as her hair, her face flushed from the pleasure of his touch. His mouth bobbed ever lower, his deft fingers parting her pale thighs to allow him greater access to the softest part of her. He kissed the curve of her thigh softly, watching as she unspooled in his arms, her head falling back against the pillow he had pulled down from the sofa.  

His beard rubbed at her waxen skin, the gentle friction leaving her pink and wanting. A thin sheen of sweat had sprung to her skin as they lay before the fire that curled within the mantle, the light crackling barely audible over the music Jon played via bluetooth. 

He guided her leg over his shoulder until her heel bounced against the flat of his back when he moved closer, his lips moving devotedly toward the meeting of her thighs. 

Sansa was wet and soft as a ripe peach and as he planted a kiss upon her sweet, wet cunt he could feel her flutter, her hips rising unconsciously to meet his mouth. She looked embarrassed at the wantonness of her actions and flushed a shade of pink that made her likening to a peach all the more strong. 

She was completely boneless, her eyes falling closed at the feeling of absolute pleasure. The sight of Jon’s eyes meeting hers from between her thighs made the warmth in her belly spread until it felt as though her entire body had been engulfed in inextinguishable flame. 

She was completely boneless, her eyes falling closed at the feeling of absolute pleasure. The sight of Jon’s eyes meeting hers from between her thighs made the warmth in her belly spread until it felt as though her entire body had been engulfed in inextinguishable flame. As he looked upon her his breath caught, his stomach roiling with elation and desire, Jon sure that the woman spread atop the Meereeneese rug before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

Blood rushed in Sansa's ears, so loud that she could barely hear as Jon whispered to her, “You taste so sweet.” his warm breath tickled her belly. “My sweet girl.” 

His lips parting and folding and parting again, lapping at her as excitedly as thought it was his first time venturing so far south. Sansa let out a sharp cry, her hips rising, the friction a delectable torment for her. 

His lips parting, lapping at her as excitedly as thought it was his first time venturing so far south. Sansa let out a sharp cry, her hips rising, the friction a delectable torment. Jon worked against her, kneeled at the perfect vantage point to see every muscle in her body grow rigid and taut before melting as completely as butter against a hot knife. She moaned, her voice soft and sweet, in a pulchritudinous song. 

“Jon.” she keened, the backs of her fingers brushing tenderly across his cheek. “You’re too good to me.” 

He collapsed on his back beside her, pulling the fur throw from the sofa and lying it over their bodies. Despite the fire that burnished in the hearth winter still reigned strong within the cottage, making gooseflesh pucker along their skin like pinpricks. 

Jon kissed her fingertips one by one. “I love you.” he began, blinking back sleep. 

His free hand joined hers across her belly, threading his fingers through hers. He could feel the bairn moving beneath, Jon wondering whether he was feeling its foot or its hand. 

He smiled. No matter how many times the baby shifted within her Jon was always delighted. On more than one occasion Sansa had caught him phoning every person in his address book to gush about the sensation. 

Jon adjusted himself to lay upon her thigh, turning his head to face her belly. Softly he kissed her there, greatly hoping the babe within would knew how completely loved they were. 

Jon struggled to remain awake, well worn from a day of packing and driving and lovemaking. “Sleep now, my love.” Sansa whispered, brushing back the dark curls that had fallen into his face. She smiled as she looked down at her boys, knowing that soon enough the newest member of their family would be arriving. “It’s been a very long day.”

Jon began to protest, claiming that he was not tired. That he was good for another round. That he could go all night. 

But it was not long before Sansa began to softly sing, a nightly tradition begun once the doctor had told her that the babe within was able to hear anything that its mum could. 

The sweet song spilled from her lips with honeyed sweetness and its soporific effects had him too weak to ignore his gathering fatigue, and with one last look at his growing family, Jon fell soundly into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I think this is my favourite one I've written out of all my contributions to the collection.


End file.
